


Almost Nudist Beach

by LadyAxisNeoluna, RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Beaches, Competition, F/M, Ocean, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kill la Kill gang head to the beach for the day, antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Nudist Beach

"BEEEAAAAACCH!" Mako yelled gleefully as she skipped ahead of everyone and onto the sand. The energetic girl dove head first into the ocean, letting out a shout of glee when she appeared on the surface again. Nearby, Satsuki waded into the water, maybe about knee deep, a soft smile on her lips. Iori waded beside her, making small talk with her. Gamagoori stood watch nearby, conversing with Satsuki and Iori while also making sure that Mako didn't swim too far out.

Further up the beach where the tide couldn't reach, Nonon and Inumta sat on a blanket, shaded by a large umbrella. "Not going swimming, snake?" Inumuta asked, his eyes on his phone.

Nonon shook her head, her eyes closing. "Nah, I'm fine right here. What about you, doggie? Don't doggies like the water or something?" Nonon asked as she laid down on the blanket.

Inumuta chuckled. "Oh no. If I go into the water, that means I have to cross through the war zone." He said, looking up at the area between where their blanket was and where the ocean met the sand.

"Hraah!" Uzu yelled as he spiked the ball over the net. Ryuko cursed under her breath and ran over, diving to prevent the ball from hitting the sand. She hit the hot sand hard, her wrist just missing the ball.

"Urgh, damn it!" She cursed and sat up angrily Uzu laughed confidently in the background.

"That makes it eight to six, Matoi! You're losing it!" Uzu taunted, resulting in Ryuko throwing the volleyball at his face.

\---

"Monkey..." Nonon said warily, glancing between Uzu and the sand he was playing with. "What... What are you doing?" She asked warily.

Uzu only glanced up for a moment to send a glare in Nonon's direction before he turned back to the sand. "Making a sand castle. Matoi and I are competing to see who can make the better sandcastle..." The green haired male explained.

Nonon looked over at Ryuko, making a vast sandcastle that could pass as a kingdom, actually. The pink haired girl turned back to Uzu, looking down at his pitiful excuse of a sand lump that he called a sand castle. "Trust me, it's not even close to being a competition." Nonon commented, earning another glare from Uzu.

Suddenly, the tide came in, collapsing Uzu's sand mound. Uzu groaned and fell on his back as Ryuko laughed triumphantly.

"That counts as my win, Sanageyama!" Ryuko taunted from the other side of the beach.

\---

"On your call, Gamagoori!" Sanageyama said, getting into position. He smirked at Ryuko, who rolled her eyes and moved into position as well.

Gamagoori cleared his throat, tucking his arms behind his back. "Right. First person to swim 4 yards out, dive down , pick up a sea shell, and swim back will be declared the winner." He raised his hand, looking between the two rivals before he swung his arm down. "GO!" He bellowed, and the pair ran into the water and dove in.

"Tired already, Sanageyama?" Ryuko called, already gaining the lead. "Looks like we know who the winner is!" She called before she dove down. Sanageyama growled under s breath before he quickly followed Ryuko down.

After a moment or two, Ryuko finally rose, seashell in hand. She made a move to swim forward, but stopped short, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing red. Sanageyama surfaced, grinning triumphantly as he looked at the seashell in his hand. "Race ya back, Mat-OW!" Sanageyama yelled when he turned to Ryuko, only to have her shove his face away.

"D-Don't look, you pervert!" Ryuko yelled, her cheeks red as she wrapped her free arm around her chest. Sanageyama groaned as Ryuko continued to shove his face away.

"Wh-What is it, Matoi?!" Uzu yelled.

Ryuko looked around frantically. "M-My... M-My top! It fell off!" Ryuko stammered as she still looked around. Sanageyama finally stopped struggling against Ryuko, his eyes widening in surprise.

"... Really?" He asked, brows raising.

Ryuko shot him a glare. "Don't look, you pervert!"

Uzu laughed. "Oh come on, Ryuko! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" He laughed.

"What did you say to my sister, Sanageyama?!" Satsuki nearly yelled from the shore.

"N-N-Nothing, Lady Satsuki!"

**“Anyway, help me find it Sanageyama!” Ryuko growled.

Uzu sighed, “Yeah, yeah fine. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of your sister’s fist.” After a minute or so in the water, Sanageyama spotted the yellow bikini top on the sandy floor and retrieved it.

“Found it, Matoi” Uzu called and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” Ryuko said, her cheeks still red.

“No problem, now wear it quickly so we can properly race.” Uzu said, before looking slightly away.

“Uhh…I might need your help. The back is a tie on.” Ryuko said regretfully.

“Oh…great,” Uzu said exasperated. Ryuko covered her breasts in place while Uzu double knotted the back so it won’t likely come off, letting Ryuko tie the front strings on her neck.

“Finally. Now I can beat you!” Uzu shouted and zoomed pass Ryuko with his shell.

“Wha? Hey!” Ryuko yelled as she raced after him.

—-

“The victor of this race is Sanageyama Uzu!” Gamagoori declared.

Uzu fist pumped excitedly. “I beat Matoi!” Only to sigh and scratch his nape. “And man that saltwater itches, I need a shower.” He muttered before he headed to the shower stalls.

“I would have won if he didn’t have a head start.” Ryuko grumbled with an irritated pout.

Mako went beside her best friend “Oh? Ryuko-chan, you took a long time in the water. What kept you and Sanageyama-senpai?”

Ryuko looked uncomfortable and scratched her cheek, “M-my top came loose and made Sanageyama help find it.”

Mako’s started to look starry eyed, “That was nice of Sanageyama-senpai. He could have left you to find it yourself and won but he stayed so you won’t feel uncomfortable all by yourself in the sea.”

“Yeah, I guess that was kind of nice of him,” Ryuko agreed with her, now blushing for a different reason.

“Plus you bared half of yourself to him, part of you must want to show him your full glory someday, huh Ryuko-chan?”

“Nevermind that last part, Mako! It isn’t like that!” Ryuko argued, her cheeks bright red.

Overhearing their conversation, Satsuki made her mental check note. _You’re making your way up on my sister’s suitors, Sanageyama._ Satsuki thought in amusement.

FIN.


End file.
